


Decisions

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Random & Short, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons and Fitz have a decision to make.</p><p>There's no real plot; no real story. Just a short little random piece about random things I think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Argument

“This isn’t going to work, Jemma,” Fitz says sternly.

“Why not?” Jemma asks.

“Because it would be confusing as hell!” he replies.

“They’re calling us Fitzsimmons already!” she interjects.

“Yes!” Fitz responds, “But right now, they have the option of calling _you_ Simmons and _me_ Fitz when they only need one of us. Plus, while a lot of people seem to see us as this unified entity, we’re still _two_ people. I like that! And I’d like to keep it this way.”

“Having the same last name won’t take away the fact that we’re two individuals! We’re getting married, and I’d like to have some kind of prove…”

“You mean like a wedding certificate?” Fitz interrupts her, “’Cause we _will_ have that!”

Jemma sighs, “I would simply like for our last name to reflect our marriage as well!”

“Alright,” Fitz suggests, “How ‘about I’m Fitz-Simmons, and you’re Simmons-Fitz?”

“Oh, _please_!” Jemma exclaims, “Do you even hear yourself? That’s _ridiculous_!”

“Hey,” Fitz gets defensive, “I’m trying to compromise here!”

Jemma takes a deep breath, “I realize that this may seem _very_ old-fashioned and maybe somewhat out-of-character for me, but…I never thought much about getting married in the past, because I’ve always been told that if I wanted to make it as a woman in the sciences, I shouldn’t allow myself to get distracted by my feelings. But, now I feel so incredibly lucky, because I _am_ a successful scientist and I couldn’t imagine a better job for myself and you are my partner in both work _and_ life and now that we _are_ getting married I came to realize that … well… I like the idea of all of us having the same family name.”

“ _All_ of us?” Fitz asks a little surprised but with the hint of a smile on his face.

Quietly Jemma adds, “I mean, _if_ we decide to start a family.”

He walks up to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

“It’s really _that_ important to you, isn’t it?”

“As silly as it may seem,” she replies, “ _yes_ , it is.”

Fitz lets out a deep sigh.

“Alright,” he says, “Let me make one more suggestion.”


	2. The Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months after the wedding

_[Several months after the wedding.]_

The doors to the lab open and Coulson enters with General Washburn.

“And here are the Heads of our Science Division,” Coulson states and points at the two scientists, “Dr. Jemma Simmons, quite possibly the best biochemist on this planet. … And Dr. Fitz Leopold Simmons, our most talented engineer.”

“Call me Fitz,” Fitz says and extends his hand for a handshake, “Everybody always has.”


End file.
